The Love That She Can't Understand
by xXEMOrellaXxbox360
Summary: Zero has lost againt Shizuka Hio though he is still breathing. Kaname has killed her and Ichuri is no where to be found. Things are going okay for Cross Acadmey till a girl shows up. Her name is Mari Kiryu who is Zero's cousin! Who is a vampire hunter!
1. Chapter 2

Walk the Walk, Talk the Talk

She stomped like an ox down the hall with her long model legs. Suddenly their was yelps of screams from all the rooms because of an annoying sacred whistle. Everyone stormed out of the rooms with rant and rave. Yori first went out and I followed her invisible tracks. While Yori stayed behind with the group of other girls I made my way to Mari. I looked at her with sobered eyes. _It is 5:00 in the morning. _"Mari. Mari. I know it's morning but we never wake up this early. Usually I even push it when I make them get ready at 6:00 for class. Night classes are not even over till 7:15." I defended us as "one" group for once. Mari just glared at me. She looked up with some thought I believe. She then looked back down at the crowd, not me. "Okay, but not a minute late to class." Mari said as an order. She turned her back on us and walked off with no apologizes what so ever. She's too daring for her own good. It became 7:15. All the day class girls were there as usual surrounding the gates making it hard for the Night class students to go to their dorm or anywhere else. _Their too obsessed. _This time Mari was at my side. Not blowing on her whistle or shooting off bullets into the universe. She was as strong as I was when dealing with these girls, even stronger. _Does she actually care that much for these girls? _"Let us through Diplomacy Committee!" a girl shouted. Mari was holding that girl back who shouted. She cringed as she squirmed. "Yuki. Your right! These girls are tough. I think maybe they really could protect themselves." Mari said this when smiling. Her guard was also down. For that moment I smiled back but then the Night Class came out of the school's doors which made my attention to go towards the beautiful vampires. A un-welcomed visitor took the liberty of lounging into Mari like he was a respected guest. You know what Mari's reaction would be. "Aido!" Mari growled and screeched. Her gun shung up under his chin as his arms were still around her from behind. Zero walked over in large pounding steps then paused but Kaname stepped in first before Zero could do anything. "Aido why make such a scene?" Kaname asked cruelly. _If Kaname knew what happened between Mari and Aido before then he should know why Aido is getting his revenge on her. He does the same thing to me. He makes the day girls jealous and so my work is harder. _"I don't need your help Kaname." Mari grinded her teeth. Two pairs of eyes came upon her. Kaname's and Ruka's. Ruka's eyes popped out of her head as she rudely misplaced Kaname. He always went by Kaname Sama. "If you choose not to listen to me anymore…Yuki, then, please take care of her." Kaname turned to me with a beautiful smile and then eyes. _Kaname Kuran! _I gasped at his kindness. But then nodded quickly. "Aido." Kaname ordered. "Aww. No fun." Aido pouted. Aido took his arms away from Mari. And Mari ran to stand beside Zero. She almost hid behind him in a childish way as if she couldn't protect herself. She held the sleeve of his jacket. _What did Kaname mean, though, about her not listening to him? When did he give her orders?_

Ruka gave Mari another look before she followed Kaname who was now making his way between the divided crowds. I got the right, Zero got the left. Mari went back on patrol as her fears subsided. Ruka narrowed her eyes as a gorgeous woman would. She held one hip with her pale, stunning hand. "Show Kaname Sama some respect." Ruka stated to Mari. Mari now glared back. I looked over now at them bewildered. _What would they be talking about? _"Leave Aido and Kaine alone. They don't need any day class girls causing trouble for them. I heard about you being the little trouble maker." Ruka added. "Ruka…I like you." Mari said so easily. She grinned as well when telling her this. Ruka looked terribly confused. "Cut Kaname some slack." Mari stated then so formally. Ruka then huffed with anger and surprise. "Why would anything matter to you about Kaname?" Ruka was still angry. _Ruka is hard to understand. She asks me to care how I treat him, but then expects me not to care how other's treat him. _"I may look like a day class girl but I am not oblivious. You might like him but don't give him those sad eyes if you know he's never going to want you. Admit the truth to yourself or you'll never move on." Mari said when looking to the ground. "Wouldn't you want someone out of love, not guilt?" Mari asked as she looked back up at Ruka. Ruka them mumbled a scream with her lips shut tightly. She was about to grab Mari's shoulder to throw her but Zero stopped her arm. Ruka pulled away quickly.

Ruka was on her way again. Right next to Kaname. _I knew she wouldn't listen to me. She might hate these day class girls, but she sure acts quite like then when she is around Kaname. _The night class students made their way back to their dorms for rest. That dispute was over, but I think it could easily start up again.

Zero, Mari and I went off to class now because the girls had no way to have contact with the night class students now that they were safely in their dorms to sleep or whatever. "Hello." Yori greeted us. Mari took a seat beside me. Yori sat on the other side of me. "I am Yori." Yori said sweetly to Mari. "I am Mari Kiryu." Mari told her carelessly. "You last name is Kiryu? Are you related to Zero?" Yori questioned. Mari just nodded her head with a small giggle. "People of Zero's family has been showing up lately. First Ichuri Kiryu, which is Zero's younger twin brother who actually left already, and now you, Mari." Yori said with a smile. Although, even if she gave Mari a smile, I could tell she was curious of why there are more Kiryu's she hasn't heard about from me or Zero.

Class began. Everyone grabbed their notebooks and copied the notes the teacher asked of us to write from the board. Mari seemed emotionless. Not excited, not angry, not sad nor tired. She looked like a robot programmed to do just this. Maybe she just wanted to get through this as quick as she can without making a fuss because that just makes it seem longer. As she looked over at me having a hard time keeping u she gave me a smile. Almost as to say don't give up Yuki! I smiled back and again started to scribble the notes down.

Then out of no where a female student banged into the right side of the doorway huffing for air. Her legs were weak and tainted with red blood. Their was blood everywhere. Everyone in the room was worried and yelping their usual chaotic mumbles. Mari and I stood up quickly. We both ran over to her knowing this was more than a period. Someone is probably hurt. Zero followed. I grabbed her shoulder and she leaned on me for support. Mari tried to reach into her eyes with hers. "What is wrong?" Mari asked with seriousness. She huffed again. She finally tilted her head up to have eye contact with at least Mari. But then she looked up at me. "Yuki Cross. My friend, Haruna, I think she's…dead." the girl finally spoke. Mari and I looked at her with shock. The teacher then with concern told me to take Haruna quickly to the infirmary.

"Tell us what happened…I mean we won't force you…I mean after what happened to your friend it must be troublesome to you...but…we kind a need to know what…" Headmaster said willingly. "I understand headmaster." she nodded her head softly. Headmaster smiled widely. She looked over at the other hospital bed where her friend laid not dead but barley living. She took a moment of silence to think back on what did happen then looked up at me. Then looked at the headmaster. "Headmaster. This morning Haruna wasn't in our dorm to get ready for class. So instead of joining the other students to see the Night Class I…I…decided to go look for her. When I found her she was bleeding horribly. And so my first reaction was to go to her rapidly, that is why there is blood all over me." she shook. "It isn't mine but her blood...all over me savagely." the girl shook even more now but with a new chill down her spine. She took small huff of air as she barley parted her lips. "Then I realized I had to go for help if she really still had a chance to live. So that's when I showed up at the classroom." she said straightly. "But you referred to her as dead?" headmaster asked patiently. He gave her look that chilled her more. "When I entered that classroom…still fearing…and assuming the worse of possibilities I needed to say something to speed up the process for help for her. You have to remember headmaster…this girl who just got attacked, isn't just some student that I have an acquaintance with and wave at every now and then just to burrow some notes…she is my beat friend. She is the one who jumped for the spot to dorm with me when we got accepted both to Cross Academy together. She is the one I would do anything for so I said such things to help her." she cried angrily.

Yuki gave her a hankie. Yuki gave her sweet smile as her eyes furrowed upsetly. The girl took it with ease…"Such a good person." she blew her nose.

"Where was she bleeding?" Mari asked. "Mari!" I shouted at her. "No. Mari is right. We need to know these things to figure out exactly what happened to her friend." headmaster had his arms crossed. You are following Mari's orders? _When did you stop believing in your own gut feeling Headmaster? You should already know by now a vampire did that savaging damage to that human girl. Maybe, headmaster, is just playing the part , too, seriously._

"Her neck. Well, at least I think that is where I saw it coming from. Theirs was also blood all over he clothes so it must been smeared down from whatever was attacking her." she said effortlessly. Headmaster sighed with grief as we all had wide expressions on our faces. We still had to act. "Does she have an enemy or enemies that might want to act on their anger?" Headmaster asked. She then looked down at her hands in her lap. Her lips spread uneven. Her eyebrows curved with sadness. "I told you before. Haruna might have been annoying at times and hogged the weekly chocolate, I did too, but no one would have a reason to hurt her!" she yelled defensively. Headmaster held up his hand with a ludicrous smile. The headmaster took another breath and finally stood up from his seat. He gave a look to Yuki to sit with her for a bit till she decides to leave. He made his way out of the infirmary. Mari followed quickly.

She had to walk quicker than usual because of the headmaster being taller. This wasn't to hard for her, though. "Headmaster these girls are innocent. I believe they shouldn't even be in this situation. They don't even know of the situation." Mari whispered harshly. "I know that." headmaster said back in the same tone. "Then why not find out who is the culprit and punish who ever attacked that girl, Haruna, back there in the infirmary?" Mari asked with concern. "Because…" Headmaster shouted but stopped. When the headmaster stopped so did Mari. They stood turned into each other.

"Mari, I already know who did what they did last night to her." headmaster said to her. Mari looked at him feeling ill. _How? How could he know? Is he bluffing? _"Listen to me Mari it is okay of what you are. You are a fine creature. That's why you must stay at this school…it is the only place you'll be accepted." headmaster said firstly. "I knew from the quick head tantrums and fevers a night ago you were struggling with it when fighting of the blood thirsty urges. I knew it wasn't all to do with stress. I knew I should of stayed with you at that time. You should of told me ahead of time of this." headmaster was truly being kind to her. "I have been hiding it for so long. From Zero and Master Toga. I was afraid they would disown me for letting it happen. And the way it happened." Mari opened up her soul. "Last night I couldn't control myself. I needed someone. That girl was there outside on the school yard open for the taking and I knew she would lose her memory when she woke up…" Mari tried to explain. "I thought to myself if I don't do it some other bloodsucker is bond to do it and kill her. I left her their only as remains. I left her knowing she would live but not be able to tell the long tall tale." Mari explained more. "If not her I would of attacked Yuki or Zero." Mari told him honestly.

"You were being cruel because you knew I was lying this whole time…it was a way to get back at me till I told you the truth." Mari finally understood. "Mari I don't know how you came of this, it isn't even in the vampire hunters documents, but I know what you are now." headmaster assured her. He patted her back. "I want to help you Mari just like I have been helping Zero." headmaster told her.

"Blood tablets?" Mari asked.

"Yes. That is the usual medicine around here that none of the vampires actually use. I proscribe that to Zero to have some kind of control over himself when the urges seem to take over everything." headmaster said with a relieved smile. Mari looked down in a slump. "Could you keep this a secret between us just for now?" Mari asked another question.

"Of course!" the headmaster grinned widely.

"Ah! But you forgot…one other person knows of your ugly bloody past." Kaname showed up out of nowhere. He stood 10ft in front of them so casually. Mari always noticed something seemed off about his appearance. His smile was diminishing and his eyes sparkled through the darkness he created. Sometime she wished he was human. Mari just stood their afraid and unmoving. The headmaster walked forward patting Kaname's back happily. The dust smacked away of his white school uniform. "Kaname. I wasn't expecting you to be here…you are supposed to be attending class right now. I'll have to check out to see if everything is sealed off at the school so you'll stay in class and not sneak off class. Maybe you need to clean your uniform." Headmaster smiled when stating the obvious. "You think?" Kaname growled with a smile. She then glared. "You'll blow my secret to Zero before I get my job done here with you Kaname Kuran." Mari raised her gun in his direction. "Mari I understand it is your job as vampire hunter to keep humans safe but I can't let you do this to an innocent…" headmaster shouted as he guarded Kaname. Her gun clicked as he her hand shook on the trigger. She now had to hold it with both hands. Her head leaned down towards her neck as headmaster sadly starred at her shacking scared body.

"I knew you had more of a reason than to come to visit Zero. You want to know where Sara-Sama is so you can take blood from her to stop you from falling to Level E just like Zero had the chance to do…" Kaname said with a smile. The gun went off and hit both walls two times. The firing stopped and the sounds echoed in the hall. Then it was completely silent. _Mari! _I looked up surprised towards the old sounds. The one girl was shaking as her weak friend who was still in recovery broke out in a quiet sweat. I starred at them for a moment with no answer. I hurried with a sweet face. "You stay here. As the diplomacy committee member it's my job to see what's wrong. Your friends needs you so listen when I say stay here with her." I said with a wide smile as I patted her shoulder. "Yes." the girl nodded her head. I then crouched out the nurses office. When I saw Kaname I tumbled over to the other wall to hide behind the corner to see what's going on. I saw Mari then. Pointing her gun_. _

_What are they talking about?_

"Back then…you just stood there like an innocent child." Mari's scenery started to turn blurry.

"I was in trouble with my parents for running away again because at that time Master Toga was secretly training me. My parents were against me fighting because they thought I would die. I ran away and ended up lost. I found this small mansion where two small gentle children were greeting me. One being you, who was only visiting for two weeks, and the other a proud owner's daughter of the home." Mari set it up. _She knew Kaname-Sama. She knew him as a small child. She knew him longer than I have. _"I thought their was something off about the both of you, she looked like a vampire but you were to young to carry all the features yet, but when you asked for me to stay there with you to help her trap me I was fooled into thinking you were pure and she was pure, Kaname Kuran. We went into the mansion and you stood there so innocently as she drank form me and turned me into a vampire. I then thought you were not visiting your little friend…that you were also a victim to her because I thought you weren't a vampire. It made me believe more in the thought that you were a human when you had to do what she said when she told you to do something for her." Mari cringed. _Mari was tricked by Kaname-Sama! He helped Sara turn her into a vampire? Kaname-Sama? Why do such a thing?_ "After she was done with me I thought of you as my only ally with their being no other children or humans in the home. The whole time you had me thinking that the same thing would happen to you that happened to me because I thought you and I were so alike yet I was no longer human and my instincts were to protect a human no matter what scary circumstances I was under. But I never saw that small female pureblood child, Sara, drink from you because you in fact were a vampire, too. Then you told me the truth Kaname Kuran!" Mari cried. She shot the fifth single bullet. She blubbered. Kaname and headmaster stood back to keep listening. _Poor Mari. Se knew Kaname as a child and now sees him as an adult. And he let terrible things happen to her. Kaname…how could such a kind vampire like you do such a thing? How? It's just..wrong! _"One day you told me you were actually a pureblood, too, but didn't think it was right of her to do such a thing to me. You lied to me about that. You lied to me from the very start trying to play as a human. You fooled me, Kaname Kuran. You did it so well that I felt defeated in the soul more than in my pride. With me being a vampire I would never become a good vampire hunter…I would destroy myself before I ever reached that goal." Mari cried.

"Mari…" Kaname said silently. Mari jolted as her back arched in a shack but still didn't raise her head. I wanted o rush to her as she almost fell but I had to stay back. Find the right time to come in. I had to know what the story was. _Even though I told myself a million time Mari and Kaname would never fall for each other I still get the feeling as if they always look at each other. If they could have the chance I bet they would speak just like this to one another all the time. Mari is a lot closer to him than me. Kaname is a vampire. And I am a…stupid human girl keening on a vampire._

"She is always grabbing me and asks me to visit very often. It's like she is obsessed with me or something. Do you think she'll force me into marrying her? I don't want her to take me blood. That's what you said to me." Mari then raised her head. She was surprised to see him right there in front of her. He grabbed around her body squeezing her in an embrace. She struggled to break-free. One arm held around her as his hand on his other arm gripped her head from moving from his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I didn't even fight back…but back then I truly didn't know better. Sara-Sama was almost like my elder and I believed what ever she told me about the line between right and wrong. So when I did things for her I thought they were good to do. If I could I would of took it all back." Kaname said with somberness. She let the gun go and sniffled lowly into his shirt. "Kaname when I thought you were human it wasn't as if I hated you…I…not because you weren't innocent…I was in love with you because you were there more than I thought. I needed someone to blame. So I thought who better than a vampire. Maybe then the vampire society would accept me again. You were upset when I escaped the mansion that day. I got in so much trouble when other vampire hunters than with my parents when they found me that day…I'm still alive because they were fooled into thinking I was human from watching you so long because I think maybe I was the one more obsessed with you than Sara" Mari said softly. "But it's wrong." Mari blushed when hiding her face. "You are…in love with Yuki." Mari stated. _Huh? _"Yes. I have always been, Mari. You sensed it as soon as you entered this academy." Kaname stated back. The headmaster slumped down. _Kaname-Sama…you admit it to her but you don't admit that to my face? _"And because it is Yuki, and because she feels just the same way back for you, it's just that much worse." Mari smiled with a small breath. _That's true. I can't come out now…I'm not ready._ "Kaname if that is the case then I ask for only one thing…take me to my maker." Mari said calmly.

Spring Break…

"Zero!" I said loudly with a big impossible smile.

"Huh?" Zero's head slugged back with a grunt. I stood over him from behind as he was sitting there in his class seat. My arms slung around his chest and my hands gripped his shoulders to have a good grip on him. Mari sat beside him in the same emotion. Low and sad.

"It's the first day of spring break, you wanna go on vacation like headmaster suggested?" I asked cheerfully.

"Not really." Zero responded brashly.

I starred into his eyes. I then let go and chopped him in head quickly. "Owe! What did you do that for you midget gremlin?" Zero got up out of his seat when yelling and rubbing the back of his head. "We need some fun you big gorilla idiot and Mari needs sometime for relaxation after all that's happened to her! We at least owe her that!" I yelled back in the same pomposity. Zero looked at my desperate face as my eyes turned soft with concern. Zero quickly understood.

"I'm fine in my own depression, just get me some money and I'll continue that with some black gothic dresses. I'll lay in bed with roses and cry the mattress soggy. Play sad music and scream of nightmares in my sleep." Mari said with a dark aura surrounding her. Zero and I then backed away abruptly. We spoke silently to each other with scared faces. "Does she seem more depressed?" I asked with gashing teeth and spread eyes. "She has been acting very-scary." Zero replied in the same features. Mari sat there looking up at him with a empty stare. A uneven mouth. Zero then growled and yanked her up. "Your coming before you turn, too, Goth on us." Zero complained. Yuri then came in to the classroom. I starred at her with an excited laugh…."Will you be coming with us, Yuri?" I asked joyfully too quickly. "Yeah. My mom approved. I'll have to be back by two weeks though for my dad's birthday." Yuri informed me at first hand. "So all four of us are going." I said loudly with happiness. "I can't go, I told you that." Mari said with a glare. "Stop it with your damn attitude Mari and just agree to go on the vacation with us." Zero said with a broad face. "I said no, Zero!" Mari shouted. Her eyes jolted into guilty clouds. It almost looked as if she could cry like she has said she wanted to do. She then snagged him in the shoulder before running out the room. "Well, at least she got her strength back to walk so harshly." Yuri laughed lowly under her breath. I looked at Zero. _He was disappointed in himself. The more I thought about it the more I could understand their relationship I thought was once just love. Mari never had a good parent figure in her life. Zero needed someone to take care of so he would have some kind of meaning. They needed each other and I couldn't take that special bond from them. But the situation between her and Kaname-Sama is something I still don't understand. Mari loves him but so easily she forgot about it? I don't believe that. I am in love with Kaname-Sama and I will never stop._

Afterward at the headmaster's office…"We can't go till we know Mari is going.." headmaster stressed. "Has everyone already packed there things for vacation?" headmaster asked first off. All three of us nodded a yes. "I won't go without Mari." Zero made his excuse. He probably just didn't want to go. "That's why she must come with us. I'll feel bad if she is left out especially since now she may be turning into a Goth. And because of that Zero will be left behind, too." headmaster pouted. "Maybe I can talk to her and persuade her to go…" I suggested. Headmaster looked at me differently. _Why is the headmaster looking at me like that? This is strange. Did he know I knew about what happened between Kaname-Sama and her when they had the personal conversation that was supposed to remain a private discussion? _"I believe Mari wants to vacation somewhere else." Kaname said as he came in the office. Ichijo came in following him with loyalty but his facial features were nervously pin pointing a dangerous attempt of Kaname. Zero glared at Kaname-Sama like usual. "She actually told me herself. She'll be coming along with me to visit my long friend Sara-Sama. Don't worry Zero…Ichijo will keep me in line…their's no need to be alert because I won't bite her with his harsh rules." Kaname said harshly. _Kaname! "_I…can't…believe…that. Mari wouldn't agree to it. She has to much pride." Zero fought his words.

"But I did." Mari said as she walked in now.

Mari came in too dressy for a human girl in this time. Large ruffles hung and their were dark bows everywhere down her dark blue dress she wore. It seemed she had a personal hairstylist to fix her hair and make-up artist to make her face over. She looks wealthy. She looks owned. "Zero I have private business and wish for you to go on that vacation with them while I'm gone with President Kaname Kuran and Vice President Ichijo." Mari told him the instructions.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Standing Ovation

_Bang! Bang! Bang! The bullets kept going. Was Zero still practicing?…I never really knew what fascinated him about guns. _I opened the heavy door with some effort_. I wasn't ever really strong, my courage was always useful, though, even if the whole time I am doubtful I'll win every battle I put myself in. I always had to stay that way when I was around Zero. _Suddenly, a flash of silver came at me as I had the door open and someone was selfishly huffing on the supporting air to keep her alive. _The gun hit the wall not me. _I breathed with relief. "Well, that was scary…" I said in a break of sweat. She was in an awaked position stretching herself almost like those poses in action movies. "I. Am. Sorry." she huffed more. My eyes popped out of my face for a moment. I was more worried about her after knowing I was okay. I ran over frantically and supported her arched back. "Ah! Are you okay?" I questioned with concern. _She smells like him. Like Kuran. _Again all of a sudden silver was coming at me but this time it was just a threat of a gun. No bullets were fired. "The first was an accident child…" she became defensive. _Child? She looks close to my age group even though she isn't wearing a day class uniform or night class uniform. She hates me…so she must be part of the night class. _I sighed at my conclusion. She huffed again taking advantage of the air._ "_The next will be on purpose, and I never make a mistake on a close up shot like this. And I don't like to let my targets live to encounter them once again." she glared at me.

I released my hands from her back shocked at her cruel attitude towards me. _She's human! She smells like Kuran and yet…_She shook her head then ran of while throwing off the transparent orange shooting range glasses I usually see Zero wearing. _She let me live, well, if she is a student that she must understand the rules…but I've never seen her before._

_Who was she? _

I crawled on the floor like a newborn on my hands and knees till I reached the thrown glasses. I pickled them up in my lanky fingers. I slumped as my hair hung down on the sides of my face. My lips remained sad and uneven. _They're broken. _I starred at the initials on the side. _ZK. ZK? ZK! These belong to Zero! But how would she be able to get, he wouldn't of just given them to her would he…I mean Zero wouldn't even give the glasses to me…_"Yuki?" Zero starred irritated at me. "Uh!" I said as I almost dropped the glasses myself. _He looks really mad about this.__Till I know what is going on I better make sure she stays out of trouble. _"Ah. Heh. I broke your safety glasses." I laughed nervously under my breath. He sighed and grappled his forehead with more irritation. _She's a rebel like Zero. I could tell because of her instinct to shoot so quickly no matter who steps in the room. Who would she have to be shooting? Who will she protect? If she isn't like Zero…then maybe…she is just a skillful executer. Kaname! Zero! She could shoot either one of them if she wanted to! _Zero starred more. "What are you doing here anyway, Yuki?" Zero questioned. "I…I…" I spoke nervously. _What if she is here to take down any who is a vampire? Tha could go from Aido to Kaname-Sama! What if Zero is on the vampire hunter executer's list before he falls to LEVEL E just like Shizuka's lover was! _He glared even more now with suspicion as I stood up. He is waiting for an answer. _Wait a second! I came her because I thought Zero was here! I am not at fault. _"Since I heard gun shots I thought it was you who was at the shooting range. It happened to be someone else. But that person is gone now." I spoke truthfully while being very vague.

I walked up to him. "Would if he or she is a student(?)…it doesn't matter! Zero! I came out fine. But I am still worrying over her…" I mumbled off.

"A student? Came out fine? What do you have to worry about all of a sudden? Zero got in my face.

I starred in his eyes surprised at his quick responding concern.

It was like _we were having a starring contest built by the gods to test who is more of a real man. Although I wouldn't really like to win that contest.__But I would do anything to get out of here right now. _I ran for it but Zero grabbed the back of my jacket and shirt collar in one quick swift move. "Zero. So unfair. The worst ever." I pumped my fists up so high. "Now I know you are hiding something from me." Zero complained. I sighed as he still didn't let go of me. "I don't even know myself of what happened, or actually what caused it to happen. But you have to trust me, Zero…" I demanded. He just looked to the floor without responding. "I have to figure things out by myself before I start something without truth behind it. I am not a murmured girl. You should know that." I smiled with small strength.

When Zero didn't say anything I wanted to mention one more thing.

"She has a good aim. Maybe if she is a student I can offer her a spot on the Diplomacy Committee. Plus, you could gain another friend other than me Zero!" I declared with a small giggle. That just stressed Zero more .

_Zero and I then left the shooting range to go back to our sunlight dorm rooms. It was late after all and all the night class went to their night school. That was the whole reason why I was even at the shooting range…I was searching for Zero. He didn't show up to help me. When I got to my room I was surprised at Yori's expression. _"What's wrong?" I wondered out loud. "Yuki, look…at…who is in my bed." Yori's pointing finger shook in front of her as she looked at me. I ran over to help. "Some random girl just came in here and slammed onto my bed while I was still laying in it. Luckily, I didn't have to pry her off because like I said she passed out but she was rather heavy, though. Still it's just strange." Yori yelled. "Huh?" I said loudly. "That is the girl from earlier! " I continued with a shout in amazement. Yori starred with confusion. She weaseled her head to a tilt on the pillow but sounded still asleep from her small soft snoring. She turned halfway on her back. Which when stretching she exposed new wound in her abdomen. Her shirt was unbuttoned. "Yuki. She's hurt. We have to help her then find out who did it, I'm glad I didn't get mad at her…I didn't realize at first." Yori was worried now.

She cringed out of pain when she moved again. _I need to do something! Anything! "_Yori go get the headmaster! Quickly! Now!" I ordered her.

"Yes!" Yori nodded. She stormed out the room.

_She has me more worried than I ever been worried over Zero. Who is she? Where is she from? Who is her family? Who are her siblings and how many? Where did she used to go to school? Who is her favorite actress or favorite band? Who makes the best dumpling in her life on her own opinion? Who holds her heart? Who is her best friend? _

_Who is she? Who is she?_

Her eyes then opened smoothly with no stress in her face. _She looked happy for once, well since I met her earlier this is a difference in facial features. Why does she remind me so much of Zero?_ Her composed face untangled into something dark. The happiness for her came to an abrupt end when she had her eyes on me. Her eyes looked scared and angry at me all in one look.

"You." she pointed her eyes at me deeper.

"I am here to help you even through rudely you came here all on your own." I told her kindly. She sat up slowly and starred to the ground._ She won't let me have eye contact with her. Her long curly bangs are covering her gorgeous eyes. They almost cut and embrace me all at once. _

_These eyes remind me of Zero's eyes. _

I kneeled down on one knee and grabbed one of her hands with mine. "I do not know what your business is here whether it be to transfer or visit a sibling or talk to the night class, specially since you are not wearing a uniform to identify your group, but I am sure if we get your wound healed then the headmaster will listen to what you have to say. He'll try his best to keep you content." I assured her.

"I don't need your help." she was silent with this statement.

"I thought by my cruel actions earlier towards you I made that very clear. And I will not speak with that retired twit." she yelled at me. _That sounds oddly familiar? _"Well, it's too late now to argue. I am already here to help and speak with you." Headmaster showed up at the threshold just then. She starred for a moment with amazement and annoyance toward him. I could not see the Headmaster's reaction because I was to focused on her. He was probably thinking how Zero and this girl strangely look alike. "Yuki has a stubborn persistence but also has the patience of a saint. She's to good to know who is evil." Headmaster defended me.

"Why are you…being…cruel…to me…" she said harshly on the air. "Because you're acting like a little brat. I will go call your guardian promptly to come to pick you up." Headmaster was laying down the law. She starred off acting as if this was no big deal. _Headmaster did not ask for any details. Not of who or where this person is. Does he know this person already? Does he know the number? Who is her guardian? _She glared up again at the headmaster. "You give one of your diminishing elders that kind of look?" Headmaster questioned with a huff of air out of his nose. Headmaster then calmed down and she was very quiet. "If I promise to not cause trouble shall I remain here?" she first asked. _She is very intelligent when dealing with someone of more power. Headmaster may be obtuse and a little oblivious at times but in some way he has command over every student here other than Kaname. Kaname is a…leader._ "In exchange for healing my wound I will explain myself privately to you. So, please don't call him yet till you pass a better judgment on me." she established a deal.

"Okay. I will give you a chance." Headmaster sighed stressfully.

Later on…the girl was in the infirmary on my direct. Headmaster left to go do some paper work for the instant that just occurred. At first she glared at my egotistical attitude to control her but then I placed on an apologetic blushed face so I wouldn't make this any harder. _I don't want to have to force her. She would just lose more blood. I think…maybe…the night class knows of her wound already. They now know her scent. Stop worrying! Kaname will keep them in control! _After a few minutes, while I was standing out the door waiting for her, the nurse came to talk to me. She wouldn't let me in yet to see her, though. "I had to stitch her up so tell her not to move around as much as she usually does." the nurse smiled motherly. "Right on it!" I saluted her. The nurse then smiled to the ground nervously. _Hmm? _"She is…a…strange…one. Almost reminds me of Zero." The nurse commented. I nodded my head rapidly in agreement. "She didn't budge once or even twitch." the nurse now had a face filled with concern. _What? But the wound was so deep and…"_Cross she doesn't realize the wound is growing worse…or maybe she is good at hiding her feelings even if on the spot. Either way I expect you to take care of her and make sure nothing else gives her that much of a rapid wound as long as she is at this school. Make sure she doesn't get used to it. Soon enough she'll die and not even know it." the nurse had deep sympathy. I starred at anything but her.

_She really is like Zero…_

I then saw a hand reach to open the door for an entrance out. It was her. She sifted her coat on and started to walk away without any acknowledgment to my direction. 'Thank you. Take care." I believe she told the nurse. The nurse waved softly. I starred down somberly. Her small heels then stopped on the hard floor. She tilted her head back to the side with a sluggish face. Her eyes were soft now but her mouth stretched sharp into a frown. "Aren't you going to show me the way to the Headmaster's quarters?" she asked of me. I jolted up surprised at her question. "Ah…" I said nervously. _She needs me for something at last! It is not that big of a request but this may be an opening to a great friendship! _"Sure!" I giggled with a wide smile. She huffed in disgust at my quick ways of building excitement.

_Are all the girls here at Cross Academy that weird?_

Headmaster's office…She stood in front of the office's desk. She stood five feet away. "Thank you for letting Yuki stay to witness this conversation. I asked her to stay because while you are here she should know the situation you are in. if she knows it she'll know it's imperative to keep an eye on you." headmaster spoke seriously. _A situation? Is she in danger? _"Yes. Under your ruling I know you would pick strong people to protect this school's linage and honor. I trust you Headmaster. So I trust her." she was humane for that instant. It grew quiet again. _She may be short but I think if she really wanted to with her speed, the speed I saw earlier when she ran away form the shooting range room, she could close that gap between her and the headmaster. I am glad I could attend. "_State your business." headmaster structured. _He treats her very different than Zero and me and every student who attends this school. Why does he treat her so cruelly? _"Headmaster. I…have true faith in your judgment. I do. But…" she crackled. "Master Toga has told me of a few out breaks and occurrences you dismissed."she now glared._ Master Toga? The same Master Toga that is Zero's master? _"He wasn't supposed to share that information with you or any other human who is not part of the hunter society…" Headmaster now stood up angered.

"I am apart of the hunter society so actually it is allowed for me to know such information o keep the peace. To make it official I will let you see my I.D. Please...look Headmaster." she defended her self with pure evidence. He looked down on it unmoving, almost disappointed in her.

"Ever since my birth all I had to do was sit and wait till someone said everything is okay. But no more. I have been training for this day since master took me under his wing nine years ago to become Zero's challenger. I was only seven then…" she told him. "Master Toga had we just met I would of only thought of him as another person to joke about my existence and say a small girl like you could never fit into the hunter society. You don't have what it takes even if you grow to be an adult." she continued. "But even though he was honest I took his words of malice with ease knowing he at the time was training Zero." she made sense with that. _So she knew Zero. _"Because other than master…Zero…was…the strongest boy I ever laid my eyes on." she added. _I believe the same exact thing about Zero._

_Mari's Flashback:_

_I ran crying anywhere, anywhere I could find stillness and silence. The air corridor path, slim and claustrophobic, kept my flotation to follow the atmosphere loyally. Manes of gold fell down upon my shoulder blades like shinning trinkets after releasing my bouncy curls in the sunlight. My eyes crystallized into luminous blue diamonds and when I curved my lanky hand to hide my eyes from the sun they hued into dark oceans. The shade from the over growing tree, that could engulf my small body, made my colorless legs turn murky. My eyes glazed and burned red from the ensued tear. _

_"__Why must I quit on my own dreams? Why?" I cried. _

_The atmosphere became less picturesque and beautiful when the narrow almond shaped eyes, in the color of obscurity crimson, starred me down into the emerald grass. Hairs strutted to the sky, to the ground, and even to the sides. The wind dazzled as it whipped my hair as if the stars were about to fall all around me in the sky. It's true, the sky did gain darkness now. I am supposed to be home at this hour. But I don't care! The tree had a challenge if he would stand next to or near the bark. Height was one of his successful traits in being a man. He starred but didn't come closer. An easy task he could do. Close this space between us, it would only take one large stride for him._

_He scratched the back of his head with frustration. "Why are you cryin' kid?" he asked with an irritated sigh. I looked up again surprised at his little concern. I didn't deserve any notice from him. But still…I…"The boys at class are all taunting me. The only one that will stand up for me is Zero. But even then, with him being the most strong, they still pick on me. No one thinks I am good enough to become a vampire hunter. But I know if I try hard I will become as strong as Zero is." I blubbered. Then the cries became an annoyance to both of us as loud uncontrolled sobs were coming from my mouth. I didn't want to look or act like a child in front of a superior. I tried to bite on my bottom lip. That didn't work. "I am sorry I am complaining! And I'm sorry I said I want to be strong but I'm crying like a baby!" I cried very loudly. _

_Before I could blink my eyes back open Master Toga was sitting right next to me with his back against the bark. _

_He grabbed the top of my head with his enormous out of the world hand to his abdomen. He held my head there and my reaction was so stupid. Why did I blush? Did he notice? Please tell me he didn't notice! "You train with me and you'll be as successful as Zero." he said with no static or tone in his voice. That day I cried my self to sleep on my first love and woke up alone in my bed. My parents were there for the first time patting my head. Did master Toga tell them what was going on? Whatever had happened I vowed to become more stronger than Master Toga expected of me. I wanted to be unpredictable with my strength. I wanted to surpass him! Everyday after that I trained with him and Zero. By the time I could have real practice with Zero I was already on my second love._

"So you came here to help us?" I finally stepped in. She stayed silent for a moment thinking things though on how to tell me what is going on. "Basically, if in any way those blood suckers cause another up rising I will shoot every last one of them. No matter how much of a vampire lover you came to be." she threatened them by threatening me. "Where did you get the whole 'vampire lover' thing?" I asked with a stern face. "Master tells me everything. I know you are in love with the Kuran fellow." she speaks of him. "You know Kaname-Sama?" I asked amazed. "He hasn't done anything for us to take notice, but…there are still those in the hunter society who draw up plans for a successful plan to kill that vampire if he ever does cause chaos…" she said so ruthlessly to me. "Kaname-Sama is good! He won't ever hurt anyone!" I said with all my strength. "Your blind by love." she simply stated. _Blinded by love? Kaname wouldn't really…No, stop doubting him! Don't be so insecure._

As to ignore me she then began to speak again to the headmaster like I wasn't as damn important. "I am very upset that you let…those…vampires…toss around Zero…like…that." she grounded her teeth. _She knows Zero, too. They used to train together but Zero never mentioned this girl to me. She must have been a great challenge with them both being vampire hunters. I bet they kept each other content. _"Zero was forced to move in with you after that 'woman' defiled my only family I had left with her revolting attacks." she was angered by her own words. "I lost my aunt and uncle that day." she sobered the words. _Zero and her are related? They are cousins? So that would explain why the two look so alike! I want to say something but I don't think this is the right time to interrupt now that she is assisting us. Don't break the chain with one set back Yuki. _

"Zero and I shared the same hurt. But I wasn't there to be turned, too, with him. I was…I was…so concerned to go see Master Toga. He had an injury to his eye just the other day when he was defending Zero from a vampire who hid as human." she explained with small cracks of static. But she didn't let herself cry tears. I noticed when she held a tight fist at one of her sides.

"I felt so bad that I didn't know for sure if Zero would forgive me. It was as if I betrayed him. So I decided to move into a residence close to Master's and continue my training." she explained much more.

_Shisuka Hio! Is the one who killed Zero's parents and turned him into a vampire. And bent Ichuri to her will. She is the reason for Zero's anguish, maybe so, hers too_. "Keep training? Why?" headmaster asked the obvious. "I wanted that woman dead!" she growled. _She is exactly like Zero…_"I understand. I can't blame you for suffering over this. You wanted revenge on her. So did Zero and now she is dead." I explained. "She is…dead…?" she asked abruptly. Headmaster and I starred at her with bewilderment. "You don't know?" I whispered. _Master Toga never told me of this. _"Shizuka Hio was killed two weeks ago and Zero was charged for it, but Kaname came in to save him. Zero, hoping he could get his salvation, was not the one to kill her." headmaster elucidated directly to her. _Kaname Kuran saved Zero? Is he still that way when it comes to…_"Then who? Who killed Shizuka Hio?" she asked curiously. _It had to be Kaname! _"We don't know." headmaster said with grief.

"Zero didn't kill her. I believe that. And I also believe he is getting better. He rarely smiles but…I know…if you just give him a cha…" I tried my hardest to reach her. She slapped me away and headmaster stood back up again in shock with his hand son the desk for support.

"Don't tell me right from wrong girl! I can't trust a girl who has any ounce of love for a demon who kills for his own self! He is weakly hiding behind fangs! Kaname Kuran, in the end, he will kill you and not take a second glance at your dead body!" she told me for my own good.

I bowed my head for a moment in silence but then I looked up with tarred eyes and a cruel face to make her twist with guilt. "I tried. And I don' give up easily. But I guess you win, I am defeated. You make everything a challenge. You never let anyone help you or let anyone explain themselves. And you expect people to not worry over you. You are not reasonable. You are a selfish brat!" I maliciously told her off. "Yeah! And you're a twofaced loud mouth!" she yelled back at me. "Twofaced?" Yuki wondered out loud. "Yuki Cross. One day you'll step on the wrong stone and say something out of place. You can't be protecting the students then a moment later decide you want to care for the vampires. You need to pick a side. You cannot be part of both." she demanded.

_I need to pick a side? I can't be…part of…both? But when it comes to Zero she does not mind it. She doesn't care if he is a vampire and guardian at the same time. Is that because…_"You are blinded by love!" I pointed at her face. She starred at me with confusion and fury.

"You are a true hypocrite. You say that I think of Kaname-Sama as someone that could only be of someone kind. Now, just before, you were just pointing a finger at me acting like Zero could only be something of a nice person." I was thinking more thoroughly. "What's the difference?" I asked curiously to myself. She looked down now with thoughts that she couldn't comprehend.

"Zero has restraint. He used to be human and still has a love for humans." she tried her best to get an opening.

"Kaname is more restraint than Zero. Zero is getting…closer…and closer to Level E…everyday. Some days he isn't himself anymore. This isn't a contest to say who has more restraint or not. I am just trying to make it clear that Zero and Kaname-Sama are both vampires and they have needs. No matter the cost you can't deny the face of a starving vampire." I took a breathe after that long clarification.

"Mari!" Toga came in rapidly through the open door way. He ran to her with his vampire hunter gun in hand. She gripped his elbows as he starred in her eyes concerned for her. "Master Toga!" their was a new joy in her voice. _Mari? Such a pretty name to have! _He had a strong grip on his cigarette in his mouth and had his weapon ready to fight. Then he disbelieved the nice scenery of no blood shed. _I guess he was hoping for a massacre. Either she be killing vampires out of pride or her being ate by the vampires. _"The headmaster called me and said some of those fancey elite vampire students kidnapped you…I don't know how they would of known you to be here…but…and so I rushed over to find you perfectly fine!" he shouted at her. "Perfectly fine." Toga sighed with a stern face. _Master Toga? _I then noticed Mari was blushing. "Toga when are you going to stop this insecure suspecting of my students?" Headmaster groaned. "When I see you have realized you made a big mistake building this establishment for bogus pacifism." Toga said less loud with an inside voice.

He then looked back at Mari. He starred so deep it made her gulp, too. I wasn't the only one afraid here. "Mari you left your residence without telling me your recent escapade to come to Cross academy. You lied to me. I had no where of your being or presence and I thought that, that was because you were killed." Toga was now dealing with her. "I am getting very good at hiding my aura." Mari complimented him. He still glared down on her like a parent. "Sorry." Mari said bluntly. He then punched her on the top of the head which made me very worried for her. He smothered his knuckles into her hair. "Hey! Cut it out, Master!" Mari said while grabbing his wrist above her. She pulled out her gun next and shoved it up his neck till it hit his chin. He smiled with some kind of relief. _They have an odd relationship. Odder then Toga's and Zero's. Speaking of Zero. Where is he at? I haven't seen him till we had to part ways because of having two different dorms. Usually he senses my worry and comes running right away. He would sneak away after dark. It is dark now. What's holding him up at a time like this?_

Meanwhile…Zero is on his way! He power walked in large strides all the way down the sun dorm's hall but trying not to make an obvious sound that someone is trying to sneak out. He traveled out the doors without any interference. He headed off to the headmaster's office. _She is there. In the headmaster's office. Yuki has been acting strange lately matching me crazy with insanity. I can sense her worry. She has been really worried about something ever since I seen her at the shooting range. What could it be? Could it be a fluke? No I must go anyway! Even though she isn't as loud as the rest of the girls she is still a human girl at this academy who needs to be protected. _Zero now reached the hall where the Headmaster's office and room was located. He now felt Toga's presence as he got closer to the doorway. But then he felt a very vague presence. Somehow familiar, though. He stopped for a short pause but then continued. "Yuki…" Zero said as he stopped in front of the threshold. Mari looked up at him with disbelief and Zero looked the same. She then ran up to him and punched his forearm. "Mari!" I yelled with panic. Zero starred down on her now with his usual death glares. "Who would of thought my favorite cousin, who is extremely wimpy compared to I, would grow to be so tall?" Mari grinned. Zero then starred away to the wall. Her eyes then grew wide with confusion as he didn't respond back with a rude line to her.

"Have you always been this quiet or have you ran out of things to say? Or is nothing coming to mind? Or are their to many things coming to mind?" Mari asked now with a hardhearted face. The atmosphere in this room, because of Mari's tone, changed briskly. Everyone looked plain and stern. Mari stood there with her arms dead at her sides as if they were hanged. Her head bowed, too. "Zero?" Mari grew impatient. He still didn't say anything stubbornly. Mari then made her way to him closely. She made her arms bend. And as she had to go on her tippy-toes, to be tall enough, she placed her hands on his back bones. Her fingers just curled over his shoulders. She laid the side of her face across his chest. Her light blonde curls in the back just touched hic chin. Zero stood their unmoving and silent. "I missed you Zero. I won't leave you again. I will stay with you this time." Mari's persuasion almost sounded like she was just giving what someone wanted to hear. "I thought it over and I would really like to join the Diplomacy Committee. We could be a trio. I know the rules…Master Toga told me them when I asked what you were doing at Cross academy. He said you were a member." Mari tried to persuade him even more. "I think that is a great idea…" I tried to mention with a big smile as Zero said this at that same time "That's…" I starred at him. Wanting to hear his opinion, too. Then Zero wrapped his arms around the top of Mari's back. One hand gripped her curly hair. Mari smiled with relief. Hoping now she had permission.

"That's not such a good idea." Zero finally responded to her. As soon as he ended his sentence she flew off the handle and released quickly with narrow eyes. She pushed him away while shacking her head frantically and sucking in her lips brutally. She ran till she was beside Toga again.

"Zero! I have been training, Master Toga can confirm this!" Mari shouted at him. "I have my own gun for this work! I have learned the rules of the vampire senate and the vampire hunter society! I know who to kill and not to kill in any situation! I am dedicated!" Mari shouted louder.

"Won't you trust me again?" Mari got to her end.

Zero starred at her with amazement. I starred at Mari, too. It almost looked as if she could cry. Since always she didn't let the tears just flow. I felt bad because I knew why she felt the distrust coming from Zero. "After you were turned you found out that I was safe with Master Toga…but when I…when I left to live somewhere else…you lived with the Headmaster and his daughter Yuki Cross. You never tried to look for me. If you did try to look you would of found me. We would of met halfway. So I felt as if the reason you didn't look for me was because you felt betrayed by me for not being turned as well. I was supposed to come over your house that day but instead I went to go see about Master Toga's injury to his eye. I was selfish. I should have been turned! I should have been turned!" Mari re-explained herself to Zero. Zero starred even wider at her. "I would never wish that on anyone." he said loudly. "Especially one of the few of the family members I have left now in this world." Zero starred with constricted eyes. "That's true. Mari. He…he can't even stand himself let alone stand other vampires. He wishes for there to be less as possible. He plans to kill them all an even kill…Kaname-Sama." I defended him now. "You and Ichuri are the only ones left of his family. If he doesn't have you as human who other human can he call close." I continued. "Thank you. Yuki." Zero put his arm in front of me to stop.

_Zero I am really fighting and becoming defensive. I hope the best for you. And if I can at least bring one out of two of the closet people in your life to communicate with you again then maybe things won't be so bad. Maybe Mari will even love you again. Headmaster and I can not be the only person in your life. I won't let you become needy. Sometimes I feel like if you grow to need me you'll kill yourself if I am not around. You need closure. Zero. _

"It's decided! I trust Mari! Her parents were powerful just as Zero's parents were. They have strong dedicated blood though their system. I approve of Mari Kiryu transferring to this school and becoming a Diplomacy Committee Member!" Headmaster said out of nowhere. "Ah. Headmaster." I had to remind him. "Oh!" headmaster said with an 'O' face. He then smiled widely. "Mari the rules are that you keep all day class girls and day class boys safe from the gate while also trying not to scare them. We don't approve of violence. If you follow Yuki's example you'll be okay. And about the night class make sure you don't trouble them…" headmaster was still smiling. "Their's nothing to worry about Mari. I'll be there to teach you about the usual routine. And I must tell you those girls are tougher than they look." I laughed under my breathe. "Actually, they knocked me down one time and Kaname-Sama…well…he came to my…rescue…" I said nervously. Now I had two glares on me. Mari first. Then Zero. _Great. Another Zero._

The next morning…_uggghhh…Bang! Bang! Bang-Bang-bang! Mari…_Her gun shots cut the few clouds in the air. All the girls screamed at her sudden approach. She stood there and glared. They were shacking like leaves. But they were not laughing. They were all mumbling off about Mari. "Zero shouldn't we go get her? Or maybe I stay here and you get her? You are strong enough, right?" I asked anxiously. He stood on the wall not saying anything. _He's giving the silent treatment again. He probably thinks if he goes away the Night Class will come out. He still hates Kaname Sama? _Mari was still glaring at the girls. But then she looked up ahead over the girls. "Move." Mari blurted a word. And they all moved loyally on command in fear. Their were now two big crowds. They made a path for her to reach us. "Remember what the headmaster said. No violence." Zero corrected her. "Yes. But I rather take the easy way out. I didn't feel like dealing with a crowd of bigmouthed girls." Mari commented. _Some girls heard her. I think that was the whole point. I think I am starting to like this side of Mari. _They all started mumbling again about her. Making rude comments and probably starting harsh rumors. "Zero. This gun will cause no harm. It is an anti-vampire gun…" Mari whispered. "Stop trying to impress me stupid." Zero said with a grin as he messed with her hair. She jabbed him in the side.

_Is it right to be jealous? I just feel like a third wheel now._

Then the gate's doors started to open and like always Kaname was there in front ready to greet me in a small way. But today he starred over me to look at Mari. Mari pushed me out of the way so she wouldn't target me. Rudely, she put her finger s on me head to push me back. _Kaname Kuran. _She held up her gun to his head. But it didn't touch his chin. "Mari Kiryu is it?" Kaname asked with a small smile. "You know who I am got dam it! So don't be smiling at an enemy!" Mari shouted. I then was surprised at what she said but their was no time to have casual conversation over it. I had to stop this. "Kaname-Sama. Don't cause trouble. You, to0, Mari." I said frantically. Kaname starred at me with skepticism and Mari starred angered. _I am in an awkward position right now. I believe Kaname-Sama wouldn't start something. But if she can get a rise out of me, like last night for example, then she can surly get a rise out of Kaname-Sama. I hope he doesn't dislike me now for defending her over him in this situation. _His eyes then changed back again softly with a thin smile towards me. He patted my head and I blushed crazily. _Not in front of Mari, Kaname-Sama! I am trying to gain her trust! And she truly hates you with a passion. _He walked off still containing that smile as long as I could see him.

Now I had to control the group of girls because their was still other night class students coming out of the moon dorm. I was having unusual troubles. They were being more wild and desperate for some reason. "Cross let us see them!" someone shouted. "Why does that girl get to become a diplomacy Committee member so easily?" another shouted at me. _They are jealous of Mari's power that is why they are acting eccentric! _"Yeah! I haven't even seen her in class…" some other girl added on. Then all the girls started agreeing about this with 'yeahs' and 'rights' and other things like 'no fairs' and 'boos' at her.

Without me knowing it Mari was standing on the brick wall. She held a whistle through her fingers. Next thing I know there is a high pitch wave that scans the air. Everyone covered their ears. "Listen up!" Mari shouted. "I am not here to still your boy toy fantasy crushes!" Mari cleared her statement. "I am here to make sure that they get to class without troubles. I have no interest in falling for one. In fact I like a day student." Mari kept it vague and kept the secret a secret. As I was smiling at her Zero was starring up at her wide eyed. _Was it because she said she liked a day student? _"Zero?" I asked out loud. "What?" he jolted. I now starred at him eye wide. "Ah. Nothing. Just help." I smirked smugly. He then went over to the crowd of girls and yelled…"I will take all privileges of leaving your dorms during the day to go to your usual craved sweet shops and clothes stores if you do not leave here with your 'ka's! ka's! ka's' now!" Zero roared. They all screamed again running as fast as they could.

"I could of handled it." Mari commented.

"I wasn't helping you, I was helping Yuki." he grabbed my arm when he said that. _Mari looks a little hurt. _She shook it off. She jumped down off the brick wall. And then stretched her arms up pretending she was already over it. "Now you better go to class tomorrow after what happened with those girls." I laughed. "Yes." Mari answered me. Then a blonde haired head popped out of the doors. I tilted my head copiously. "Zero." I pointed at the doors. Zero now looked over and so did Mari at the direction where my finger was pointing. "Yuki Cross are all the day class girls gone?" Aido whispered to me. "Ah. Yeah. All the crazy ones. Well…in a way…yes…but…" I whispered back. _Mari is a little crazy at times. I can't cancel her out on that one. _He then jumped out and we all jolted back. Mari looked appalled at his lively face. Kaine then was behind him. _He is late, too? I can see Aido being late but not Kaine. _"Yahhhh! Now I can leave to go see President Kaname-Sama!" Aido clapped his hands together. "You see I woke up late but if I came out when the day girls were here my perfect elite student image would be ruined." Aido told directly to me. _That's…kind a…funny. _Then he marched straight forward but found someone scary looking at him. And it was not Zero but Mari. "DAY CLASS GIRL!" Aido screeched. "You just noticed?" Kaine and Mari both asked at the same time with a sigh. "Yuki you said they are all gone. She'll tell all her friends and I will never get to class. And President Kaname-Sama will be so mad at me." Aido whined. "Damn you, Aido. Shut up. They'll show up again. Let's not cause trouble for the Diplomacy Committee more than we have to." Kaine said maturely.

_More than you have to?_

Mari's gun clicked as it was now on Aido's skin of his forehead. "Mari!" I shouted at her concerned. Aido's first reaction was to stare eye wide and figure out how to take this attack…"Your friend has a good idea their Aido Hanabusa." Mari crackled the air with her voice. Aido starred at her now not shocked at all. "You know what this gun can do so why are you still standing here vampire?" Mari asked roughly. _Mari! It surprises me how Zero just is standing there to watch as if he doesn't care that this could also put Mari in jeopardy, too, if she causes such trouble for herself. She could be kicked out of the academy. _"You have no intention of killing me…" Aido made sense of this. "When you do make me have intentions to shoot you down with no regret or hesitation, not that I am now filled with any doubt of the outcome of killing you at this very instant, remember what this gun can do to a vampire." Mari didn't let him finish. "An anti-vampire gun…one like Zero's." Mari added.

"Kaine I am sorry for placing a gun to your cousin's head but he needs to know the law." Mari apologized surprisingly.

_I wonder how she knows everyone's names so well? Did Toga really tell her everything about Cross Academy? Maybe she asked it of him. Maybe she asked because of Zero being here. Every time I think about Mari's concern it always comes out as love for Zero. Is it that she does love Zero?_

"You not take things to casually with humans. Especially Yuki Cross. She is my friend now and it would be terrible to find her dead." Mari didn't hold back. She still didn't remove the gun from his head. "Spread the word and make sure it get's back to Kaname that while I am here the rules will be more strict." Mari ordered. "I must tell you I am far more worst than Zero!" Mari sharply whispered. "And I don't hesitate to kill when I know someone has broken a taboo. But let Kaname know that in someway I do respect his power to be able to control you all. You monstrous demons." Mari made it clear. "We will." Kaine answered for Aido. Mari then looked up at Kaine. She nodded her head. Almost as if she is apologizing again for her forwardness. Then she finally filled me with relief as she lowered the rifle from Aido. Kaine had to make Aido move from his spot.

_Aido was angry. He wanted to rip her face off. But he knew it wouldn't go over well with Kaname. Mari is connected to Zero while Zero is connected to me. Which means if someone is close to Zero and if he or she gets hurt it will hurt me, too. Just as much as Zero. I believe, though, she is scarier than Zero._

Night Class at class! Kaname was silently reading like always at the window almost as if he is looking out for someone. Aido silently was in his seat copying Kaname's silence. Kaine got up the courage to talk to Kaname about earlier. First he came in contact with the jealous swine Ruka. "Kaine I noticed you were late, was it because of Aido?" Ruka asked lowly. _So Ruka knows we were late, too. _"Ruka, I…" Kaine waited. Ruka starred with panic. Then he just walked pass her as if nothing happened. Now he encountered the beautiful pureblood. Kaname finally looked up from his book to acknowledge Kaine. "President Kaname-Sama…" Kaine started out a little edgy. "Yes Kaine? Was is it?" Kaname asked so underlying. _Well he is acting the exact same way with Kaname, too, I see. I am still worried though. _

"Ah, well…" Kaine was still off. All the other students were now starring except Aido. Ichijo then finally came over with his usual big smiles and his manga's. "Kaine. You can tell Kaname anything. Don't be ashamed." Ichijo chuckled. "I am not ashamed." Kaine blushed with irritation. "Then you shouldn't have any trouble saying whatever you have to say." Ichijo really irritated Kaine more. Kaine looked for something. He starred down in the books in Ichijo's hands. Ichijo starred back at Kaine curiously. "Hey, Ichijo." Kaine said swiftly. "Huh?" Ichijo asked surprised. "Whacha ya doin with those manga's in here? Didn't the teacher disband those from the classroom?" Kaine asked. "Yes. But I just love manga enough to…" Ichijo wondered into his own world. "Hey!" Ichijo shouted. _It didn't work? Usually he's out of it for two hours_! _If he were human he'd probably stay in that dreamland even longer with no awareness…_"Why you?" Ichijo chopped Kaine's shoulder. "Don't change the subject you haven!" Ichijo was like a old complaining woman. _You haven? _

"Kaine." Kaname interjected into the conversation.

Ichijo and Kaine both starred at him waiting for him to speak. So were all the others. "…I…will not force you…to confess whatever there is to tell…here. I suggest tell me later…privately." Kaname smiled. _Confess? This isn't even about me! In fact it's about Mari Kiryu threatening the night class! Wasn't Aido the one who was supposed to tell President Kaname-Sama anyway? What a pushover I am when it comes to Aido! _Class continued like usual in silence. The night class only had to speak when the teacher addressed them directly for an answer to the few problems placed on the board. _I know President Kaname-Sama won't hate me over this. But I am a little afraid for Mari Kiryu. Why am I worrying over some human girl? She can handle her own damn self!_

Kaine then started punching his head and he tried not to notice everyone starring as he kept calling himself stupid. Rima was silently picking at her nails while Shiki, sitting right beside her like always, was just starring into nowhere. He looked good than other days. Aido looked worried about himself. Ichijo and Ruka were the most worried over Kaine. Ichijo huffed a sigh toward Kaname's direction. _Kaine usually isn't this stressful, especially when it concerns enough to have Kaname's attention to look over it, unless it comes to Aido…that's when he is stressful. Kaine never takes anything seriously. I wonder what he was trying to tell you, Kaname. _Ruka then looked over at Kaine one last time to look at his ridiculous actions. As soon as they had eye contact Kaine starred down to the desk._ You won't look at me Kaine? What is wrong with you, you idiot? God! You look like a mess! _Ruka now looked more concerned with no communication or contact all._ Not even in brain wave can I see? _

"_Ruka, I…" Kaine waited. Were you trying to tell me something then? You are hiding something Kaine?_

Presently all the night class students were able to leave class and go back to their dorms while Kaine took his way to Kaname's breathing space in other words the place where he sleeps the day. All of a sudden Ichijo was at his side walking in the same space. "Kaine the way you looked it must be something terrible. You just tell me what it is first and I will address it to Kaname. I'll be the one to take the hit." Ichijo said so quickly. Kaine then paused and so did Ichijo with a shocked face. "Listen. This isn't your words to speak, and isn't even mine. But this is what I have to do for someone important to me. And I can't keep dragging it out. And beside President Kaname-Sama won't be satisfied till he hears it from me because I am the one that attempted the conversation. Plus, it's not right to get others involved if they suffer the same fate for my own mess." Kaine said with power of a leader.

_Sometimes he reminds me of Kaname…"_I started it so I will finish it." Kaine said strongly. _Or rather he reminds me of a male manga hero I always dream about meeting to take me to silence and isolation to be loved! Kaine's too cute! _

"Alright! But don't come crying when Kaname strikes you harder than he usually does." Ichijo's attitude changed to laughs.

"Why would he hit me harder?" Kaine asked annoyed.

"Well, I here that Kaname has been working on his aim and tempo. I have been his dummy for that. And since you are almost close to my height he'll be able to hit you as he hit me. I tell you it hurt like heck but I became used to it." Ichijo warned Kaine. Kaine sighed off. Kaine and Ichijo looked at each other in the eyes one last time. Ichijo gave him a tilting smile and a little giggle as his eyes twitched closed. Kaine just starred still unknowing of Kaname's judgment towards him.

But the two men both started to walk again in the same pace. Ichijo's heart fluttering more worried for the both of them. "Wait!" Ruka yelled from behind them. They both stopped again. Kaine sighed then Ichijo gulped. Ruka stopped in front of them in a little distance and held her knees when breathing very hard. She then looked up still panting. _Even though I am a vampire I am out of breath. I overexerted myself worrying over Kaine…that's the real reason why I am out of breath. I wish I could use that excuse but I would have to be a human girl to do so. Yet then I wouldn't be able to know Kaine at all. If I were a human he wouldn't still like me. I'd still love him…_She was now fully standing with her usual elegance but they could still hear her rare panting that still confused the two. "Kaine…I want to attend this meeting, too." Ruka objected. Kaine rolled his eyes and placed his hands in his pockets. "I want to Akasuki." Ruka repeated. "Why do you need to attend this? Must you know everything about me?" Kaine sounded bothered.

"Kaine!" Ruka sounded desperate.

"Kaine I know one day we will be together, and live together. Because we are family. Though we will be all married to another…the point is we have a blood line that goes through you, Aido, Rima and me. Were connected." Ruka said with a crackling voice. "So if you keep this secret from me how many other secrets will you hide in the future?" Ruka darted her scared eyes into Kaine's that became shocked. "If this secret is that terrible where you can not even tell me, let alone President Kaname-Sama, then their will be no one you can trust with the truth." Ruka stated. Kaine turned his back. Ruka starred at the back of his head wide eyed. "I might be a woman, womanly creatures are demons that are deathtraps at every turn just by a look of their dazzling eyes, but I am no that corrupt to tell every secret you whisper in my ear! Some woman are just a pretty dress, red lipstick and money…you know the ones who only speak to the men when they want something and when they have the advantage they selfishly take all they can!" Ruka struggled. "But I…I…! " Ruka was flaring. "I am below the surface with you. Deep and full. Not shallow or hollow at all like other women." Ruka defended herself. _Kaine I love you. A woman…_He started to walk forward but then stopped. He didn't turn around.

"Aren't you two coming?" Kaine asked them both.

Ichijo nodded to Ruka that everything will be fine with a wide smile and felt for her why she was so emotional about the situation. They both than ran to catch up with him, when they finally did Kaine was already in Kaname's doorway. Ruka, suddenly out of nervousness, gripped Ichijo's sleeve at the wrist. Ruka looked down with a scarlet looking face as Ichijo starred at her. "Kaine. Come in." Kaname ordered. Kaine took another breathe before entering the room. Ichijo and Ruka followed. Now Ruka was even hiding her whole self behind Ichijo. He still noticed. "What is she doing here?" Kaname asked directly of Kaine. "I, Kaname-Sama I…" Ruka wanted to speak for herself. "I asked her to attend as witness. So of Ichijo, too." Kaine said with no doubt. _As Kaname-Sama…as he sits down in his leathered green chair he cause it to grow tacky. It makes Kaname-Sama look better. Which he always looks good anyway. But…_"What is it you need to tell me?" Kaname asked as he placed his chin in one hand. "I should of told you when I first heard of it but I was afraid that it would trouble you too much, President." Kaine confirmed first. Kaname sat and waited. Kaname hadn't known what was going on with Kaine. "At twilight when we had to attend class Aido had wanted to sleep in a little longer." Kaine felt terrible for telling on Aido. "So you let him?" Kaname asked inquiringly. Kaine gasped and Ruka jolted when he flared those death glares on him. Ruka then again clung to Ichijo. _I am not afraid! _"I am sorry." Kaine said quickly while turning his face away. "But, that is not the point." Kaine ground his teeth.

"We waited for all the day girls to leave, because Aido didn't want to cause a bad image of himself and I didn't want to have to trouble the Diplomacy Committee members more than I had to, and so when we came out Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu was still there like usual. Yuki Cross told us that they had all left. But then we saw this day class girl. She was wearing the uniform already but she hasn't attended class yet. She is part of the Diplomacy Committee now." Kaine explained her whereabouts.

"She had a gun to Aido's head and stated exactly this…'_when you do make me have intentions to shoot you down with no regret or hesitation, not that I am now filled with any doubt of the outcome of killing you, remember what this gun can do to a vampire. An anti-vampire gun…one like Zero's'_…and then_…" _Kaine still continued.

"She said this to Aido?" Ichijo asked aloud.

"Yes." Kaine said quickly.

"And then she went on to say to Aido…'_you not take things to casually with humans. Especially Yuki Cross. She is my friend now and it would be terrible to find her dead'_…and then…" Kaine still had more.

"Kaine, the two are friends?" Kaname questioned.

"I believe so, Yuki did not object when she said this to us." Kaine answered Kaname without doubt.

_This will be very difficult then if the two have already become friends._

"So she went on to say…'_spread the word and make sure it get's back to Kaname that while I am here the rules will be more strict. I must tell you I am far more worst than Zero!_'…" Kaine was still getting interrupted.

"Worse than Zero?" Ruka asked surprised. Kaine Just nodded his head when Ruka asked that.

"She finally stopped with this…'_And I don't hesitate to kill when I know someone has broken a taboo. But let Kaname know that in someway I do respect his power to be able to control you all. You monstrous demons'_…that is what she left me to say to you." Kaine now finally stopped.

Kaname sat in silence. And so did they. Only standing. The silence even more biter. When Kaname was silent, even though he was like a god to them, they still felt fear as the pressure of silence pounding in all their backs and their throats turned soar. They stood there wondering what is going through Kaname-Sama's mind. _She is still under her master's control, I see…she still respects at least one vampire. _"It be rather rude of me to and yet I must say kind a like her opposed to Zero, she has restrain. Although she did attempt to pull the trigger on Aido. But she hasn't had the urge to bite Yuki…that makes me happy. This is quiet a dilemma for me." Kaname smiled very smally. Kaine starred with anger and shock. "Kaname-Sama, she threatened us by threatening Aido!" Kaine yelled at him. "Kaine. Ruka. Ichijo." Kaname called out their names strongly. They all jolted at his request. "Yes? Kaname-Sama?" Ichijo asked not only for just himself but for the other two frightened vampires too. "Speak of this to no one till I am absolutely sure of Mari Kiryu's intentions here at the Cross Academy. Kaine keep Aido out of trouble like usual and Ruka if needed assist Kaine to refrain Aido to stop his straight forward intentions. In the mean time I'll speak with the headmaster about Mari Kiryu." Kaname ordered. Ichijo nodded understanding Kaname's hidden concern. Although, Ruka starred off with anger and Kaine was able to conceal his feelings toward Kaname's decision with an emotionless face. He then got up and flipped through a book but then sat back down on his stand by his chair. He then walked to the window. _For that girl it's the least I can do to let her stay here just for now. Kaname…this girl has a true bong with you, doesn't she?_

At that time I had a visitor at my door. I sat up as she stood at the threshold not stepping in closer. "Yuki is Yori asleep now?" Mari asked quietly. "Ah. Yes. She is…now asleep." I answered unaware of why. She walked into the room and stood at the end of my bed. She had a pillow in one hand and a small cover sheet. "The headmaster's couch is very hard to sleep on. I tired to argue and say it would be better if I just sleep in Zero's room but he disagreed thinking perverted thoughts. So I hit him in the head for thinking of Zero and I in that way. And then he finally just sent me here. You were the only other option." Mari respected Yori's sleep by still speaking quietly. "The truth is I don't want to sleep alone. Ever since I was a child I have been afraid of the dark. It doesn't help that I have a wide imagination when I see the shadows casted on the wall." Mari exposed to me. _She is afraid? _I just starred. "If I sleep here will you keep quiet about my fear of the dark?" Mari timidly asked.

"Of course!" I grinned widely.

I scooted over for her to have a spot beside me. At first we had troubles and a couple times we knocked each other in the faces. An eye for an eye. _I never realized how small this bed was till another person slept beside me. _"I'll have to give headmaster a complaint about these small beds. It seems not even one person would have enough room to get comfortable or stretch." Mari said a loud with a small chuckle. Almost as if she read my mind. We laid face to face to talk to one another. "Mari everyone is afraid of something." I tried to assure her. "Yeah…but…who at my age is still afraid of the dark?" Mari complained. "Well, I am mysteriously afraid of cats." I made her not feel left out. She then laughed at me. Mari closed her eyes to now try to fall sleep. "It's not funny. When I was young I was attacked by one and I was be nice by petting it , too." I pouted. She laughed again and I smiled. "Yuki? Do you think I am weird?" Mari asked suddenly. I starred eye wide. Her eyes were shut so she didn't notice my worry. "I rather be friends with someone weird than with someone mean." I comforted her.

"You are more oblivious than the headmaster but I like you so much." she smiled with a small breath. And quickly her eyelids didn't shake anymore. _She has fallen asleep but I _can't_ blink what just happened. _I closed my eyes but I could feel the intensity twitching from my eyeballs at my eyelids. I reopened them and starred somberly at her across from me. _I can't forget. Why does she and Zero have this pull on me? I always feel so guilty. I didn't cause their problems but I always take the responsibility. _I tilted my head down and bundled the covers closer to me. I closed my eyes again. _Zero._

The middle of the night I was woken to the shaking of the bed and soft mumbled noises of someone's voice. She caused the shake. _Mari is sweating terribly. _I felt her burgundy head. _She is burning a high fever. Her lips shuddered of murmurs. _"Kaname…" she murmured with a cringe of fear. _She's dreaming about Kaname-Sama? Oh, she must be dreaming about how evil he is in her perspective. She couldn't be…in love with…him…but that face she is making. She is pretty…just like Zero. Could she like Kaname-Sama?_ I looked down on her with an upset face and for a moment even when starring at her I forgot why I was so upset. _It was supposed to be because she was looking sick. That is why I should be upset. _I shook it off as my hair fwipped form side to side. I put on a strong face.She was more important now than knowing why she was reacting this way about him in her dreams. I held her hand now to try to calm her down but she still had no control of herself at all. _Was this real? Or was this a cause of a nightmare? I don't care for details. I need to get her to the infirmary or to the headmaster. _"Yori! Yori! Wake up!" I demanded. "What is it Yuki?"Yori rubbed her eyes.She then realized the situation of the way Mari looked. "Help me carry her!" I am not well mannered when worried…any other time I would use please. Yori nodded then hurried out of bed. We each took a arm over our womanly shoulders. And lifted her to the door like imprecations of men. "Kaname…someone please stop it…." Mari murmured. _She went and said his name again! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP YUKI! Your making it worse on yourself. _

"Don't worry at all Mari!" I said strongly.

Then as we reached the door Zero was there to help us out. "Zero!" I shouted frightfully. My eyes then became pure and my eyebrows furrowed as he took Mari in his arms. "Yuki I will quickly take her to the infirmary and while I am heading over there you go find the headmaster to come to the infirmary. Yori go back to bed. We have many notes for tomorrow's class." Zero was acting like a leader. "Right." Yori and I both said together as we saluted him. Yori walked back to the bed and I ran down the hall. Zero ran the other direction.

_Zero and Mari…_"If you keep treating me like a weakling I will never learn pain. I'll be in fear forever, Zero. Stop babying me." Mari complained. She then held her head acting just like she declared she wasn't going to be. She brought strain to herself. She looked back up at Zero with uneven lips. _Mari's shacking, thick lips are beautiful. Zero's chilling, narrow eyes are stunning. _Zero paused in a straight stance. He then began to walk again but only to sit Mari down against the wall. "Zero. You are wasting time. I won't talk to you if you will not talk back." Mari said as she gripped his shirt with little strength. Mari starred with weak eyes. This was a weak moment for her. She could lose herself very easily to anyone or anything.

"Even when we were children you were a worry wart over me. Never letting me take the rap for anything we got in trouble with together…but I liked that we did it together even if it meant I was going to get punished, too. You never learned the meaning of fun…you were always training to protect us. Me and Ichrui. Those were your hidden intentions Zero that was only supposed to heard by Master Toga's ears." Mari told him. "You think becoming something that gives you a career of always having your life on the line is fun?" Zero yelled at her. She gulped. "Zero. All I ever wanted was to be accepted. To be equal to you. And when I was with you, you treated me like a challenge when I became a hunter. I felt like I was someone to the hunter society." Mari looked down when explaining. "My mother and father made me doubt my existence and I always wondered why I was born. They wouldn't acknowledge me. Mother and father neglected me by not even noticing the imperfections." Mari sounded tragic. "At least if they hated me they would at least have to speak to me sometimes even if it were cuss words and if they hated me they would at least have to touch me even if it meant they were going to reprimand me." Mari cried. "I wanted them to notice me even if I were a stupid mistake! I wanted them to love me, Zero! I wasn't a twin but they treated me like your parents treated Ichrui! They loved you Zero! Only you…the damn golden child!" Mari whimpered. Zero kneeled down in front of Mari and grabbed the sides of her face. "I remember you used to cry so easily when people treated you as if you were the air they breath. They don't even know you're there and because of that they selfishly breathe you in. And because you are the air you can't do anything to fight back…that's why you always cried because you hated to be weak." Zero said calmly.

"Zero…even when they died it still hurt…" Mari finally let a tear fall instead of another loud annoying sound. Her tears rolled off to the sides and down her cheeks frantically. Zero hugged her tightly. Mari cried in his shirt with crackling sobs again. "That's why we need to stick together. We understand our pasts. We both lost our families but of different situations." Zero said roughly. "And Ichuri…" Mari brought up so carelessly. Zero's chin swerved into Mari's hair as his eyes winced narrowly. "Where is he?" Mari asked of Zero. He pulled away from Mari to take a look into her eyes. He slugged down lazily. "Ichuri was not turned. He isn't even at this academy Mari. When our parents' were killed by Shizuka Hio he joined her when secretly hating our parents' for not loving him as much as they loved me." Zero explained.

"Ichrui?" Mari was stunned.

"But Ichrui was so…so kind…what…I…I don't…I don't…understand…this…this at all. I can't…be…true Zero." Mari shook her head recklessly. "It is true. At first I didn't understand either. But now I understand and feel guilty for not understanding his feelings toward us, Mari, when we denied his request to be part of the hunter society long ago. I wish I would of known." Zero explained more. "Than Shizuka Hio came here as her niece. She used her body to disguise herself. Sadly, Ichuri was with her. She came here to come kill me and Ichuri was helping her do so. She almost turned Yuki into a vampire because she thought that in exchange I would be able to drink the blood of my master that would save me so I would not fall to Level E." Zero stopped. _What? Zero? _Mari clenched the top of his shirt, making her fingers go down inside, and pulled him down to come closer while using almost all her strength. She made her mouth sharp and her eyes strong to glare at him. Though, her glare was weak. "You know nothing? Do you not know her blood could of saved you? Zero how could you deny your salvation?" Mari yelled at him. "I will fall to level E humbly and die proudly." Zero yelled back. "Zero." Mari said disappointedly. Mari looked down away from him.

_Zero. _

_Yuki put a lot on the line for you. And it must of hurt for her to see you don't trust her to make such a decision to save you as your friend. Not just as Diplomacy Committee member. She would of gave up her human life for you. She would do something I could never do. It isn't possible! About Ichrui…I realize now he really did go against us. How terrible. I am sorry Ichrui. My cousin I loved as much as Zero._

"I almost had her but then when Ichrui confronted me about the past we began to challenge each other and she got away from me. I began to smell her blood. Ichrui ran to her. When I found Ichrui she was dead in his arms. Because their was a bullet lodged into her body I was the one to be blamed for her death." Zero said harshly.

Mari and Zero then looked up towards the loud sounds of shoes coming down the wooden hall towards them. Headmaster and I went around the bend of the hall. But then they froze surprised at us. "Zero what are you doing…" I yelled at him. "No!" Mari spoke up as she grabbed Zero's shoulder for support as she sat on her knees. Her other hand held the floor. "I am fine Yuki. Just stop yelling at Zero…" Mari started to huff. "Your fine?" I yelled as I ran over to her. "You can't even hold your head up and your fine?" I grabbed her shoulder. Mari just kept on huffing with no more strength.

Zero ended up carrying Mari to the infirmary. Zero and I walked somewhere else to not make Mari more strained. "Well she isn't twitching or jittering anymore. She fell asleep as soon as Zero Kiryu laid her down." the nurse recalled. Headmaster didn't leave her side as the nurse wetted a towel to her head. The nurse slowly and softly placed the wet towel across Mari's warm head. "Does she have an illness or recent illness you have not been able inform me of Headmaster?" the nurse probed. "No." headmaster said sweetly but his face was not pleasant. "Yuki told me she suddenly had a high fever out of no where. She looked more scared than ill. She must be stressing of something I believe." headmaster said with no smiles to give at the moment. "Since she's been here all she's been dealing with his horrible mishaps. First the abrupt wound and now this sudden fever maybe caused of stress. I wonder what life she lives." the nurse said when looking down on Mari. Headmaster than engrossed her hand with quiet faintness. "This girl, ever since she was little, never let pain sink in and if she did she wouldn't let it stop everything else that was happening." the headmaster filled her in. "At times she can seem like a pain but she always puts everyone first. She'll never allow anyone, not anyone to know that." the headmaster spoke bitter sweetly of her. "Why?" the nurse nagged. "She'd rather deal with the pain alone if she feels any at all." headmaster finally smiled.

The nurse grabbed her keys to the lock the door and gave a look to the headmaster. He sighed and released Mari's hand. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead. _Her sweat is on my lips._ He stood up while still starring down on her. The nurse grabbed around his elbow. She gave him assuring eyes. "I promise no one will be able to get though this door. I will have it locked for you the rest of the night till I come back around this morning. Do not be so concerned." the nurse smiled evenly. The headmaster nodded when giving Mari one last look over her. "Don't do anything stupid Mari." headmaster whispered. They went out the doorway and the headmaster watched the school's nurse lock the door. He then went on his way back to his quarters.

"Zero." I called for him. "Yeah." Zero said quickly. I looked for a second and took in his silence of no movement what so ever. "I am sorry for interrupting you and Mari earlier." I said with to much breath. "We were just discussing of what happened with…Shizuka Hio…and…it is good that you came in at the time you did." Zero said awkwardly. I starred at him a little surprised as how he worded his reply. But then I starred down worrying still about Mari's care. "I didn't know what illness she was facing. When I found that it was just stress I was afraid because of my words her head could of exploded. I know that isn't possible but I want to thank you for that." Zero thanked me.

"So is she on our side?" I asked unknowingly. _Whatever happens I'll love Mari as if she were my sister….like I have always loved Zero like a brother. _

"I believe when it comes to the Diplomacy Committee she'll be against us in a way as why are we still trying to keep the sanity…we should just kill those blood suckers already. That's what she'll always think because of her pride. But if we are speaking as friends then I believe she would do anything to keep us safe like we'll keep her safe." Zero made me understand. _I will keep her safe. _"So it's subsided." I sighed. "I just don't understand why she's hates vampires so much!" I groaned. "Mari is always ashamed of the hunter society because by law you can not give a vampire pity if they break a taboo. I can sense that. And if she was not part of it she would not care for the vampires either way…I believe the safe place for her is to not have ever known anything about vampires or the hunters in the first place. Because of Master Toga taking her under his wing she had no choice so she couldn't of quick after the training even if she knew then how horrible the profession is." Zero sounded peaceful when talking about Mari. He then took another look at me with a small smile. "Moreover…I think she feels that she must feel the same way I feel about vampires…she wants to agree with me so it's easier for her to get quick answers out of me." Zero made me understand again. "I am glad she hasn't killed anyone yet if she thinks like you do." I smiled. "We wouldn't have had a loss if she really killed Aido, though, when she had the chance to." I commented. "Damn it! We really wouldn't, too!" Zero agreed.

Zero and I went in different direction's. I was the only one to pause and look back. I fully turned around when seeing him go around the corner to the steps to leave to go to the boy's sun dorm. _He didn't stop like usual. _I went back to my dorm to Yori. She didn't fall back to sleep. I didn't expect her to. I told her everything will be fine by morning with Mari. _She'll even be attending class! _I laid back in bed and realized I was a hypocrite and liar because I could not fall asleep myself. _I cant fool myself…_Mari sat up leisurely. But miraculously went to the door with exceptional velocity. Her health was perfectly fine. She had her gun in her hand. Her hand almost looked like a fist around the trigger. Her pause was long and she placed a cell phone to her ear as if she was talking to someone. The phone wasn't on a dial tone. She didn't call anyone and their was no ring of the phone of someone else calling her. _No one is calling. _She opened the door and quickly sped down the hall…where is she going?…_Somebody! Why did you let her kill me that day, Kaname!_


End file.
